


hyunjeong- claustraphobic

by Dorithecat0325



Series: Stray kids oneshots [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hyunjeong, M/M, hyunin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorithecat0325/pseuds/Dorithecat0325
Summary: The crowded airport becomes too much for jeongin
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Stray kids oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206548
Kudos: 13





	hyunjeong- claustraphobic

Ship-Hyunjin x Jeongin  
-Soft

\----------------

It was currently 7:30am in the Stray Kids Dorm and it was mayhem to say the least.

Clothes were being thrown around and into messily packed suitcases and everyone was shouting asking where things were.

"Hyung have you seen my toothbrush?" Felix's voice was heard from his room.

"Yeah you packed it already pabo" Changbin shouted back.

The only member to be sorted was of course,Chan. The eldest member packed the night before unlike everyone else who thought 30 minutes before getting picked up was a good idea.

In Jeongin's shared room with Felix; The maknae was currently sitting on his suitcase whilst Hyunjin tried to zip it up.

"Ho- how much stuff do you have in here Innie" Hyunjin asked his boyfriend as he struggled to pull the zip the last half of the case.

"Not much I swear! half of it is probably Felix hyung's because he wanted to bring so many hoodies and he already filled his suitcase up, and I didn't want to him to be sad about not being able to bring his hoodies, so i let him use my suitcase" Jeongin rambled on.

Hyunjin kissed jeongin's cheek, "Ooookay, I think I got it cutie"

Hyunjin could tell that Jeongin's anxiety had started to kick in about the crowd at the airport. He brought the boy into a tight hug, "baby, don't think about the airport okay, I know you are already starting to worry but just think about how you get to sit next to me for 5 hours straight"

jeongin scoffed but jokingly said" Wow, a whole 5 hours with my least favourite hyung aren't I lucky"

Hyunjin gave jeongin a quick kiss to keep his mind on other things and it seemed to work with how Jeongin blushed at his actions and stood up quickly and dragged his suitcase out the room.

Jeongin and Hyunjin walked out to the living room where it was semi- peaceful. Minho and Jisung had occupied the sofa and were being their lovey dovey selfs and Felix had now raided the fridge and was eating a cheese-stick (mY CheEsEStiCk).

A manager came into the room and everyone's attention was immediately drawn to them, "We need to leave otherwise you'll miss the plane, and we don't want a repeat of last time" the manager looked sternly.

The boys all nodded quickly as they remembered the time they wanted to spend more time on the beach and therefore they missed their flight.

All 8 members collected their luggage and made their way to the two cars that will transport them to Seoul airport.

"Innie come with me" Felix begged. As he got into one of the blacked out cars.

Jeongin looked up to Hyunjin in a way to ask for his permission. Hyunjin nodded and pecked the top of the younger's head and Jeongin rushed into the other car with Felix,Chan and Changbin.

"Great i'm stuck with the lovebirds who refuse to separate" Hyunjin joked as he got into the last seat available next to Seungmin.

Seungmin nodded glumly but simply put in his headphones and pulled out the book he was currently reading. Hyunjin followed along quickly so that he didn't have to listen to Minho and Jisung talking loudly.

Thank god they were noise cancelling.

\------------- Other Car -------

To say the other car was as 'quiet' was an understatement. Chan had decided to blast out some songs and the group were singing way too energetically for 8:20am.

Oh 어느 순간 사라지네  
Oh 갑자기 떠나가네  
넌 멀어지지마 everyday, day day day  
붙잡아줘 내 손을 꼭 붙잡아줘야야야 내 꿈속에서 너는 잔인한 것 같아  
야야야 눈뜨면 내 앞의 너는 사라질 것 같아  
야야야 난 상관없어 네게 들이대고 볼래  
야야야 say what  
야야야  
야 verse twoBrrr 난 아직 두려워 출구가 안 보이는 목표가 no ay ay ay  
계속 봐와도 방황해 난 믿지 못해  
더는 나라도 uh  
그래도 다 달려들어 그 꿈 너를 향해 run  
흔들리는 동공을 감추지 못해  
내 열정을 모두 분출

YAYAYA blasted out of chan's speaker probably deafening the managers but the members didn't care at that point. However despite Chan trying to take Jeongin's mind off the airport the boy still felt anxious.

Jeongin had began tugging on the sleeves of his, well Hyunjin's, jumper.

The journey to the airport was a lot quicker than Jeongin had hoped and just by looking out the blackened windows he could see crowds of camera's waiting to take photos of the boys. Jeongin stayed seated as he started to try and block out the thoughts of the cameras. Whilst, Felix,Changbin and Chan were getting out the car; Chan saw Jeongin still sitting with his eyes tightly shut.

"Lix can you get Hyunjin for me" Chan asked Felix as he decided to stay in the car with Jeongin.

Felix quickly rushed to the other car which had just pulled up.

"Hyunjin-a, Innie isn't feeling great" Felix quickly spat out.

Hyunjin clambered out the car as quick as possible and rushed to the other car. He slid open the door and climbed in and smiled lightly at Chan before going over to jeongin and crouched down.

"Hey Innie, look at me okay, focus on my voice" Hyunjin began to say as he gently took one of Jeongin's hands and stroked comforting patterns on the Youngers hand.

"It's okay, we'll be with everyone else and you can put your mask and hat on to protect you from some of the flashing yeah?" Hyunjin squeezed Jeongin's hand slightly.

The Maknae looked up at Hyunjin still slightly shaking but nodded towards his boyfriend.

Hyunjin unbuckled Jeongin's seatbelt and let him stand up. The other members apart from Chan had left to wait by the crossing.

"It won't take long Innie, and there's less cameras than last time" Chan pointed out to the younger.

Jeongin sighed and nodded and the three got out the car and joined the others. Hyunjin and Chan made sure to stay by the younger as they crossed to protect him from some of the flashing.

The group started to cross the road and from there onwards the flashing got brighter and brighter. Jeongin kept his head down and his eyes on Hyunjin's feet who were in front him.

Things were going fine until they entered the airport.

Stray Kids popularity had grown in size but they didn't expect it to be so packed. Jeongin took a deep breathe and continued walking trying to keep his eyes on his boyfriends feet. However that because a task in its own when they crowds began to bump directly into him.

Did the managers not see this? Did the fans not realise he was there?

As the knocking and pushing got harder Jeongin struggle to keep up with the group and instead was pushed amongs the swarm of fans. Being carried away from the group Jeongin struggled to keep track of where Hyunjin was.  
Where any of them were.

The panicking boy pushed his way out of the crowd and tried to catch his breath. He leant against a wall and sat down curling up.

Didn't anyone notice he'd gone?  
Tears started streaming down his face as he help back his cries.

On the other Hand the group of 7 had made it to the check in without any hassle or so they fault.  
Hyunjin turned around to check on his boyfriend who had been following behind him.  
"You okay Inn-" Hyunjin stopped

Jeongin wasn't there.

The elder frantically checked their group for Jeongin.  
"Guys where is innie??" Hyunjin panicked shaking Chan's arm.

Chan looked away from Felix alarmed at what he heard from the younger member.

"What?! Jeongin isn't with us?" Chan spoke fairly loudly catching the other members and managers attention.

Hyunjin quickly pulled out his phone and called his boyfriend, praying that he would pick up.

The dial went on for a little time before a quiet voice was heard from the other end.

"Hy-Hyung?" Jeongin whispered.

Hyunjins eyes watered as he hoped for the maknae's safety.

"Innie,baby,where are you?" His voice was soft and calm contrary to how the boy looked.

"Ummm"  
Jeongin looked around there was nothing very distinctive near him apart from a row of vending machines that stood broken.

"By the row of broken vending machines" Jeongin managed to get out despite his unstable breathing.

Hyunjin nodded," okay innie stay there,I'll stay on the phone with you okay?"

Hyunjin quickly told the managers and one manager plus Chan and himself rushed off to where they knew the only broken vending machines could be. The crowd has calmed down now as they waited for another celebrity or idol to appear out front and so it was a lot quicker to navigate the way.

"Baby, I want you to take some deep breathes for me okay" Hyunjin spoke softly on the phone after hearing Jeongin's unstable breathing pattern.

"Just take some deep breathes and just think of your safe place okay"

Jeongin shut his eyes and mumbled a yes as he focused on his home in Busan filled with his family eating a hearty dinner and laughing with each other.

Just by the breathing on the other side of the phone Hyunjin could tell his boyfriend had called down slightly.

Before he knew it he spotted Jeongin curled up by a pillar hugged his backpack.

Hyunjin ran over to him and brought him into a tight hug.  
The sudden appearance of the elder made Jeongin jump but also immediately calm down. He hugged back just as tightly.  
Hyunjin stroked Jeongin's hair as he felt some fresh tears on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Hyung is here now" Hyunjin whispered to Jeongin.

"We need to go so we don't miss our plane, want to jump on my back?"

Jeongin immediately brightened up and wiped away his tears and nodded. Hyunjin crouched down and the boy jumped up and latched himself onto his boyfriend.

"Okay koala, you ready?" Hyunjin smiled as he began walking.

Jeongin felt a lot calmer being in Hyunjin's presence he was glad that he knew he could always rely on Hyunjin to calm him down.


End file.
